A number of objects include an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) chip that enable contactless reading of data from a data store. Such objects include contactless payment cards and passports. It is envisaged that more objects are likely to include an RFID chip in order to enable contactless reading of data from a data store.
Whilst RFID enabled objects provide a significant advantage in being able to conveniently read data from the data store in a wireless manner, a significant disadvantage is the security and privacy aspects of such RFID enabled objects, particularly when sensitive information is stored by the RFID chip In particular, it is possible that a person using an RFID reader can skim RFID enabled objects without the knowledge of the owners of the RFID enabled devices. The data skimmed from the RFID enabled objects could be used for illegitimate purposes, such as unauthorised payments or identity theft.
One proposal has been to provide the RFID enabled device with a mechanism to selectively enable the reading of data from the RFID chip, such that if the RFID enabled device is not selectively enabled by a user, data cannot be read in an unauthorised manner. However, the cost of reissuing RFID enabled devices, such as payment cards (credit cards, debits cards, etc) passports, etc, to include such a mechanism is substantially high, particularly if each RFID enabled device which a user owns needs such a mechanism. Therefore, this proposal has not been considered as a realistic solution to preventing unauthorised reads from RFID enabled devices. Thus, is it not anticipated that RFID enabled devices will be redesigned in such manner any time in the near future.
Therefore, there is a need to inhibit unauthorised contactless reading of an RFID enabled object.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from the prior publication), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that the prior publication (or information derived from the prior publication) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.